


Entre la Luna y las Estrellas

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: ¿Cómo se mide el cariño? ¿Que tanto se puede querer a un amigo? Son preguntas que el pequeño Kei se hace de una forma espontánea.





	Entre la Luna y las Estrellas

Si Tsukishima tuviera que definir lo que sentía por Tadashi, sería complicado.

Tadashi era extraño. No importa lo distante que pudiera llegar a ser con él, o lo tonto que se sintiera después de eso, simplemente seguía ahí, cuando pensaba que iba a alejarse, podía sólo voltear y verle a su lado.

Era un niño muy extraño.

Secundaba sus palabras, aunque ni él estuviera del todo seguro de ellas. Nunca dudaba en apoyarlo, y Akiteru le había dicho que era porque le tenía mucho cariño.

Cariño... Que palabra más rara.

No sabía cuándo utilizar el término con exactitud. Kei quería mucho a su madre, a su padre y a su hermano. Le gustaban mucho los dinosaurios, y leer sobre ellos, también le gusta el Voleibol. Eran cosas y personas a las que podía decir fácilmente que les tenía cariño.

¿Cuánto cariño le tenía a Yamaguchi? ¿Cómo se medía el cariño? ¿Existía algún instrumento para eso?

Por más que buscó en internet, las respuestas que encontraba eran filosóficas y sin sentido, innecesariamente largas y contradictorias a la vez.

Decidió preguntar directamente.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué se usa para medir el cariño?

Akiteru comenzó a masticar lentamente. Kei ni siquiera se había servido cereal cuando lanzó la pregunta hacía su hermano mayor. Él no sabía cómo contestar exactamente.

—Creo que el cariño no puede medirse. —Sonrie levemente. La expresión del menor permanece neutra. —El afecto que tienes a una persona, es un sentimiento que no podría ser expresado con números o cifras exactas, Kei.

Se acomodó los lentes, y sirvió si desayuno en la tasa con dibujo de pequeños dinosaurios.

—Bueno.

—¿Te gusta alguna niña de tu escuela, Kei? —pregunta con una sonrisa. Tsukishima lo niega sin chistar.

Akiteru no presionó mucho, era un niño después de todo. Suponía, era de lo más normal que hiciera preguntas diversas en varios ámbitos. Agradecía todavía no tuviera otro tipo de dudas.

Aún así, la respuesta de Akiteru no fue satisfactoria, era prácticamente igual a la de un desconocido de internet. Se preguntaba si se conocían o algo. Quizá era la respuesta más obvia, pero no la correcta para él.

Por lo menos, necesitaba una segunda opinión.

—¿Tsukki? —Nuevamente aquella dulce voz le llamó. Al voltear a verle, pudo encontrar a un niño más bajo, con el rostro lleno de adorables pecas, como un hermoso polvo de estrellas regado por sus mejillas, espolvoreando su nariz, y una mirada oliva brillante. —¿Has olvidado algo? Si quieres podemos volver a buscarlo.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando se había detenido en la mitad del camino a la escuela. Yamaguchi le miraba confuso. Kei se acomodó los lentes y bajó su mirada ámbar, con un suave calor abrazando sus mejillas con cuidado.

—Cállate Yamaguchi. —Susurró, mientras seguía su camino.

—Lo siento, Tsukki. —sonrió en respuesta, caminando tras del él.

Puede que no lo admita, pero la compañía del otro niño comenzó a hacerse de costumbre en algún momento, era como si Tadashi se hubiera vuelto algo necesario en su vida. Un buen amigo, ¿Cuánto lo quería Yamaguchi?

Una duda surgió de la aparente nada, porque Yamaguchi lo quería, ¿Verdad?

—¿Viaje al planetario? —Repitió su madre, mordiendo la punta de su pluma. —Suena genial, Kei. —Sonrió, mientras firmaba aquel permiso escolar. —Espero que tú y Tadashi se diviertan.

El menor de los Tsukishima asintió sin poder ocultar del todo su entusiasmo, nunca antes había podido ir. Ver más allá del cielo sonaba fantástico, y poder compartir una experiencia así con un amigo lo hacía mil veces mejor.

¿Cuando empezó a verlo como un buen amigo? ¿Cuando empezó a incluirlo en sus planes de esa manera?

Las preguntas iban y venían en la cabeza del pequeño Kei como estrellas fugaces. No sé motivaba a indagar más.

Pero, las estrellas eran hermosas, debía admitir.

—¡Mira, Tsukki! —un leve jalón en su manga le devolvió a la realidad nuevamente. Era el mismo niño que irrumpía sus pensamientos últimamente. Señalaba los planetas y estrellas que se veían en el techo con entusiasmo.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Eran muchas, casi como si realmente estuvieran bajo el cielo estrellado, con una enorme luna sobre sus cabezas, y planetas lejanos.

—Yamaguchi...

—¿Si, Tsukki?

—¿Cómo puedes medir el cariño?

—¿Cariño por quién?

—Por mi, por ejemplo.

Las palabras salieron solas, eran simples y sin segundas intenciones, no obstante, por alguna razón, Tsukishima se sintió abochornado aún con el aire acondicionado del planetario. Era una duda que había tenido por un tiempo, y sin embargo Yamaguchi no demostró complicarse por ello.

—Eso es fácil. —Respondió sin pensarlo, para la sorpresa de Kei.

—¿Cómo?

—Es fácil, Yo amo a Tsukki. —Sonrie con sinceridad. El calor vuelve de golpe al rostro del niño rubio. —Si tuviera que decir cuánto, sería como decir que mi amor por Tsukki, es casi como recorrer todas las estrellas, y darle 3 vueltas a la luna.

Fue en ese entonces en qué lo entendió mejor. El cariño y el amor eran como las estrellas, infinitas e incontables.

Entre la luna y las estrellas, existían miles de millones de kilómetros, incluso de las estrellas a la tierra; pero él, podía estar muy cerca de una, tanto, que al extender su mano podría tocarla.

—C-Cállate, Yamaguchi...

—Lo siento, Tsukki. —Sonrie nuevamente.

No sabía en qué momento Tadashi se había convertido en algo importante para él, ni siquiera cuando habían entrelazado sus manos; pero en ese momento, sólo quería disfrutar de las estrellas que adornaban el techo sobre ellos.


End file.
